


The Wedding Night

by Trekgloria



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria
Summary: The Wedding night of Ross and Demelza





	

The Wedding Night 

"Come to bed Demelza, it's late." Ross spoke to her from across the room. She froze, always before Ross had merely said, "it's time for bed Demelza, or go to bed Demelza." But this command, come to bed was a first. Demelza turned from the sideboard where she was setting up for tomorrow's breakfast and looked at Ross standing across the room watching her. From the moment they returned from church, she had busied herself all around the house, when he appeared in a room she suddenly left to take care of another chore. Even at dinner, she sat only for a few moments before remembering something she had to do and rushed out. Ross thought she seemed to have returned to the waif he first brought to Nampara. Hovering just out of sight, not sure of her place, and convinced she was going to make a mistake and be sent away.  
She dropped her graze quickly and said; "Yes, Sir." "No, Demelza, not sir, Ross, we are married and I am your husband, not your master, do you understand?" She nodded and walked towards the back stairs, but Ross crossed the room quickly and caught her by the arm. "Why are you going that way?" he asked. "Surely you won't be going to your room tonight. After all this is our wedding night, I expect or rather want that my wife should join me in our bed." He continued. Demelza held her gaze down and responded: "I hadn't expected, I didn't think..."  
Ross smiled, cupped his hand under her chin and said; "Tonight we begin our life as husband and wife, part of that is sharing a bed." He turned and held her elbow and began to walk with her to the front stairs, stopping to extinguish the candles in the room. He took the last one and they proceeded up the stairs together. At the door to his room, she hesitated for a moment. "Demelza are you afraid, do you not wish to share my bed?" Demelza, dropped her graze, and replied: "I need my chemise to sleep in." Ross, smiled and lifted her head to gaze in her eyes and said: "Tonight you will not need your chemise." Demelza's cheeks turned a bright pink under her tan face.  
Ross opened the door, walked through, then turned and said, "The choice is yours, but I would have my wife sleep by side as she has been there as my helpmate these many months. But, if you do not desire me, I will not force you, the decision is yours." Demelza, resolutely walked through the door and shut it behind her.  
The single candle lit only a limited area, the rest of the room was in deep shadows. Ross sat on the bed, and Demelza returning to a familiar practice, helped him take off his boots and socks and placed them aside. Ross stood and pulled his shirt over his head. His chest was covered in dark curly hair, as was his head. She often saw him without his shirt working and wished to reach out and touch him, but never thought she would be able to caress him, or that he might even want her to, but here tonight she could. But with his instruction, "Come to bed" tendered many pledges of future intimacies. But at this moment Demelza was frozen with expectancy. She had no idea what to do next. Then Ross approached her, took her left hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it, first on the back where her wedding ring newly placed marked his willingness to make her his wife, then turning it over, kissed her palm, gradually moving up to her wrist, then further up the arm, gentle kisses like a butterfly alighting on a flower. She shivered slightly, not from cold, but hope.  
For the last 3 weeks they had lived together, not intimate, but not quite as master and maid. A sort of limbo had existed in the house. Demelza resumed her duties as servant and Ross did not mention their one night together except to tell her as she was leaving Nampara to return to her father's home, they would be married if she wished. She heard the words but could not quite grasp that it would happen. But Ross had the Banns read for three weeks in the church. Then that morning they had gone to church, just Prudie and Jud as their witnesses, and after a few words spoken by the Reverend they were married. Such a simple act to make such a prodigious change in her life. Demelza could scarce believe it still, but when Ross slipped her wedding ring on her finger she felt an exquisite warmth radiate to her heart. Only upon return from the church, when Ross took the family Bible from the library table and noted their names and the date on the ancient page, with the other important events of the family for many generations did she truly believe they were husband and wife. Above theirs were the names of Joshua and Grace Poldark. Now her name joined with Ross' showed she was married to this man and he had every right to take what was now his.  
Ross, was excited to have her so near again, but knew not to force himself on her. The last three weeks had required more restraint than he imagined he possessed. What happened that night changed everything, but he refused to allow her to become his whore. Watching her go about her chores, trying to avoid being alone with him, she had spent much of her time with Prudie, or involved in time consuming household tasks which kept him from being alone with her. Tonight though they were no longer master and servant, but married and he wanted and desired her.  
Ross looked into her eyes, put his hands under her arms, and pulled her close to him. He breathed in her fragrance, a mix of fresh mown hay, soap, and wildflowers. Always with Demelza, she carried a scent of flowers and fresh air. Demelza felt his warm and muscular chest press against her. Even still dressed she could feel his cock pressing against her belly. She knew he expected to have sex tonight. Their first night had been three weeks before, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. What she had started that night had become this, not something she expected or even dreamed. Was he simply protecting her from being the pathetic used servant, taken by her master then cast aside or was there something more to this marriage.  
Ross drew his mouth down and found hers. She opened her mouth slowly and felt his tongue enter. These kisses always surprised her, how much she enjoyed this intimacy. How many times during the past three weeks she had wanted to approach him and have him kiss her, and yet she feared he would not return her desire. But, this kiss, so gentle but probing was a reward long waited for. Demelza swayed, encircled his neck with her arms, and pressed her mouth against his, accepting his tongue and enjoying how he penetrated her, almost danced within her mouth. This intimacy fueled her hopes. Ross broke the kiss, looked down at her, slowly he moved his hands and began to untie the bodice binding her breasts. As it opened he slipped one hand in and cupped her breast. He loved the feel of her breast in his hands, the round smooth, firm globes. Ross gently squeezed one and she shivered again at his ardent touch. As Ross slipped the fabric off her shoulders both breasts were exposed. He began kissing her chin, then moved down to her neck, Demelza tilted her head back, allowing him to kiss fully down her throat, then further down to her breast, where he took one nipple in his mouth and began to suck gently. This feeling left her reeling, she could barely stand by now and leaned against him. Her lips on his head, kissing him tenderly, feeling his soft curls against her lips. He had been working in the barn after they returned from the church and smelled faintly of hay and warmth.  
He lifted his mouth from her breast and tugged the dress down, past her hips and it swirled to the floor. he loosened her bloomers and they dropped to the floor. At this Demelza began unbuttoning his trousers and slipped her hand in to find his cock. This was a new action for her, one she had thought about, but scarce considered ever being so bold. But, taking his manhood in hand seemed the only thing to do, she needed to touch this, to hold it, to understand how it gave her such pleasure, the way it transformed him and her when they were joined as one by it. It seemed to rise and throb with her touch. She was amazed at how large his rigid cock seemed holding it. To think this had penetrated her, filled her, and brought her to such an ecstasy with his manhood excited her to think this night would end with that again.  
When Demelza took his cock in her hand, Ross was surprised and gasped at her touch. Yet, this act was the most intimate experience he could imagine. And with Demelza it was also the most naive. That she trusted him and he her seemed to substantiate this as an intimate bond between them. He pushed his trousers off and stepped out of each leg. They stood there, naked, and Ross placed his hands around her waist and lifted her gently and carried her to the bed. He noticed the sheets were fresh and clean, had she anticipated tonight or simply carried out her normal duties he pondered. He intended these sheets would be well soiled by morning.  
"Demelza, are you willing." he whispered as he laid her on the bed and knelt over her. Once again his mouth found hers. Demelza put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Slowly Ross moved his hands across her breasts, cupping each for a moment, then traced the shallow of her stomach, gently stroking, and slowly down to her groin. As he reached the zenith of her legs, Demelza gasped and twitched. She wanted him to touch her, find her wet and willing to accept him and yet she was almost afraid for this next caress. She moved her hands down his chest, then began to stroke his sides with her hands, feeling his hard muscles. From his extensive work in the fields and even in the mines, Ross was a superbly fit man. This action excited him even more, by now he could barely move he was so hard with excitement. Wishing to make this last, Ross tried to relax and nestled his face between her breasts. Her smell was so fresh it left him feeling heady. Taking her nipple he sucked gently and felt how erect and taut it felt in his mouth. As he sucked, Demela arched her back to offer up all that she had to this man. She moved her hands and ran them through his hair. She loved his hair, often resisting temptation to touch a random curl during the day. Perhaps now, after tonight she might have that right.  
Ross wanted her with an intensity never felt before, but needed to know she was aroused, ready to accept and wanted him physically. He found her groin and began to stroke her inner thigh. Demelza gasped and instinctually open to him. He grazed his fingers across her groin, gently pressing and she open her legs and said, "Ross, please, I would have you." With that encouragement, he spread her legs and placed himself between them. Instead of lowering himself into her, Ross knelt, pulled her hips forward onto his legs, raising them till his cock was at her opening. Taking his cock in his hand, he place it there and began the carnal assault. No longer a virgin she was still new to this and he felt he was putting on a glove three sizes too small. She was very wet, and he slipped in slowly, pressing forward until he filled her and his cock was surrounded by her sheath. He did not move and simply relished this feeling, being engulfed within her, tightly held, enveloped by her heat. Ross groaned, and languorously stroked her belly to her breasts. Her skin so firm, taught against her muscles enchanted him. Ross thought, even if this was all he ever felt for her, this would be enough to satisfy him for a lifetime. How perfectly she knew his every need, even in this act, her response was always in tune to what he desired.  
Demelza ached to be filled by him, to possess him as he sought her. She grasped his forearms, and prepared for this, the first time he entered her those weeks ago, the pain made her cry out initially, but that sensation quickly passed and became a pleasurable awakening taking her into a delirium Demelza had never imagined. The weeks since that night had been a torment for her. Ross was there, so close, but she could not trust herself not to repeat her compulsion, for a greater fear prevented her, what if he rejected her, decided to send her away. But tonight her appetite would be sated, she would do whatever he sought from her and in the morning she would wake beside him. This man who had been everything--savior, master, teacher, lover, was now her husband. She truly belonged here and to him. Waif no more, she was an eager and willing lover.  
As Ross entered her, her breath was rapid and raspy. Demelza moved herself closer to take more of him inside her. Filled by his cock, feeling her sheath wrapped around him satisfied a desperate demand craved by her body. This time there was no pain as he slid in, she was far to wet, but so tight she could feel every inch of his cock held so snugly by the walls of her sheath. She pushed herself up, Ross wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her till she was tightly fitted on his cock, grinding on his groin. This position impaled her and they were entwined so closely as if one person. She ground herself against him, trying to bear down to grasp his cock with her sheath, to drive every bit of his cock inside her. Demelza took his head in her hands and placed her mouth on his, he opened to her and she now probed him with her tongue. He filled her, she now tried to fill him, wanting to give to him the bliss she felt with him inside her. Suddenly each was like starving beggars given a buffet and begin to feast. There kisses became urgent and frenzied. In this position, Demelza astride Ross' lap there was no opportunity for rapid thrusting, each was a slow sliding up and down, as she raised and lowered herself upon his cock. As she rose and fell Ross was torn between wanting to release his seed deep within her, or continue this feeling forever. Ross found her breasts, and took one nipple in his mouth gently holding it with his lips and suckling, as she rose he would nip it with his teeth, a reminder to not leave him, and as she ground against his groin he would suckle like a starving child. His sucking and nipping, cupping her other breast and gently kneading it, with her rising and falling against his cock became a piercing rhythm. Demelza buried her face in his hair, feeling the soft silky curls smooth against her skin. Taking in his scent, reveling in the power she felt when he was inside her.  
This intimacy was something Ross had only experienced with Demelza that one night just three weeks ago, and yet the time between felt an eternity. No other encounter with another woman had the intimacy, the passion, or rapture he felt when she gave herself to him so completely. For so long Ross had been in a pain of despair, loss, and disappointment. A hardness was entering his life, till now. This, this someone who was so very vulnerable, desirable, and desiring of him was the balm that not just numbed the pain, but eased the suffering, and he felt he might now begin to heal. Now she was his, to take when he pleased, to enjoy at his leisure. No longer was she the maid who anticipated his return and kept his house, but a woman who wanted him, who was willing to accept him as he was, care for him, support him, and quite possibly bear his children. For a moment that realization gave him pause. To bring a new life into this world, for her to carry and bear that child was a greater gift he had not even imagined.  
The pressure was so intense within Ross, he moaned and called her name: "Demelza, Demelza, Demelza," almost pleading and begging for her to do more. Demelza gulped and a feeling of acute and intense lust began to palpitate her sheath. She clung to him and freely called his name: "Ross, please, please, Ross, please..." As she ground herself hard upon his cock, she heaved in the throes of passion. Ross had reached the pinnacle and released his hot seed within her. Feeling him throb in unison with her was a greater thrill than before, they had a cadence in this rhythm, between her contractions, he was gripped so tightly, and when she pulsated and waned he throbbed and released his seed at her very womb.  
Too soon spent, she clung to him, her head resting against his neck, nuzzling him, greedy to imbibe any last bit. Ross, was now completely limp, but her sheath held him still within her. Without thought still she pulled her sheath tight against him to hold him within her a bit longer. Ross rested his face in the nape of her neck, her hair so soft and silky, provided a pillow redolent of fresh air. He pulled her away and looked at her, she dropped her eyes, as yet still to unsure of how to respond when not actively engaged in sex. "Demelza" Ross said, "are you content?" Demelza was unsure what to answer. Content with this, this act, how she felt when he was inside her? Or content with her situation. She sighed, and whispered: "Yes Ross, I am content." Ross cradled her and laid her down on the bed, placing himself beside her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and said: "Good." Both laid together, belly to belly, her head resting on his chest, his on her crown, even their legs entwined locking their bodies together as one. The breathing slowed and found a single beat together. Both drifted to sleep as the candle gutted out.  
It was Demelza who woke and realized this had been no dream. Ross still slept nestled against her and with the waxing moon light filling the room she studied him. The scar, with his face so relaxed seemed less pronounced and his mouth gentle and almost smiling in sleep. His eyelashes so long, they cast shadows on his cheeks. Stealthily, she drew her hand to his face and caressed it, stroking gently, entwining the curls in her fingers and pushing them back from his face. She stole a kiss, just barely resting her lips on his.  
As she played with his hair, Ross woke, but kept his eyes closed, enjoying her tender and confident touch, something he expected would take awhile when the light of day found them together. But, when she kissed him, he responded, a chaste meeting of their lips. She was surprised to find him awake. He asked: Do you always have trouble sleeping through the night?" Demelza giggled and said, "only when I sleep with anyone other than Garrick" Ross laughed and said, "well I may never be able to replace Garrick, but I hope you'll become accustomed to me instead."  
They laid forehead to forehead quietly for a few minutes, then Ross asked: "Are you ready to do your dutiful wifely duties again?" Demelza swallowed a giggle and responded: "only if you desire it." "I do" was his answer as the pulled her closer and began to stroke her face. Gently he kissed her, parting her mouth with his tongue, allowed to roam and penetrate her. Demelza felt that beguiling feeling stir in her loins yet again. How had she lived without this? How could she live this feeling constantly rising in her at his touch, nay even at his very sight? She entwined her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth tight against her. Ross, wanting to take his time, make this last as long as possible, slipped on top of her and she spread her legs for him to enter her. He positioned himself between her legs, but did not enter her. "Slowly, I want this to last till the sun rises." Ross whispered to her. Instead of entering her, Ross rubbed his cock against the summit her groin. Demelza thought she would explode feeling his hard cock rubbing against her, and ached for him, but was willing to suffer this desire for the promise of a greater time in enjoying him.  
She found his rubbing against her so blissful and moaned. She then sought his chest, finding his nipples she returned the favor and slowly sucked on his. This was something Ross found stimulating, and pressed his chest closer to her face. She flicked her tongue against the nipple so hard, circling it, and then she grazed it with her teeth every so lightly, as he had done to hers. Ross groaned and whispered: "Judas woman who taught you to do that?" Demelza broke from his nipple and responded: "You my husband, you, I enjoyed your attention and thought to provide the same to you." "You learn well, I must remember this in the future, what I want and do not want you to learn." Ross answered. Back to his nipple, Demelza fixated on the other now. She loved how his chest hair felt so soft, surely as a cloud would feel against her face. Ross continued to rub his cock against her in a leisurely fashion, feeling it becoming harder than it ever had before it seemed.  
"There's no denying you when you have made up you mind, I see." Ross whispered, "Here then have what you crave." And he entered her quickly it seemed his cock knew exactly where to find its haven. Demelza gasped, though the times he took her were few, she could never imagined being anything but surprised at this act, his cock slipping into her sheath, filling her as if to split her. But, the fit was an exact one, enough that she felt every inch of him from within her. He was surrounded by her and smiled at the thought of lasting till sunrise, even if it were but a minutes away. Ross feared this sensation would not let him last long enough to fulfill that promise to her.  
This time, Ross was in no rush, there was a comfortable feeling just being inside her, allowing her sheath to cradle his manhood. Holding her in his arms he gently kissed he neck, moving up to her mouth. Chaste kisses, his lips barely nibbling at her lips. Delmeza accepted his teasing her with such soft lips against hers. For once she was in no hurry for him to finish, the promise of until the sun rose seemed just long enough. Locked in this embrace, Demelza felt emboldened and put her mouth to his ear. Almost silently she moaned: "I love you husband." Ross, not quite sure he heard her correctly, but was unable to give that last token to her. In response he uttered: "Demelza, you do me the greatest honor." And then kissed her to end any further discussions.  
Gently he held her and wondered at this turn. Ross was unsure of how he felt. The decision to marry her was instinctive. When he discovered she was leaving and going back to her father's, a realization of what he had brought to her, gripped him, and the thought of her not being there was unfathomable. In returning to Nampara, perhaps, she expected only to become his servant elevated to common concubine. That he offered marriage, she genuinely seemed surprised to hear. She had cast her eyes down and quietly said yes. Ross had assumed it was only to save her reputation that she agreed. But with her confession on this night, he realized she did indeed love him and that thought engendered a greater need to satisfy this desire of hers, at least, as best he could.  
Demelza, said nothing more, but realized her admission somehow disquieted him. Yet, he continued to caress her and hold her. Mayhap, he could not return this, but she was willing to take only what he offered and be satisfied with that. She could feel him stirring more within her, and relishing in this she joined him. Wrapping her arms around his back, she held him close to her, allowing him to find her mouth and kiss her passionately. This then was what he offered, bedding, satisfaction, a home where she was to be mistress. She had more than most, far more and she was willing to accept what he offered and expect nothing more.  
Their coupling slowly grew from a gentle rocking lying side by side, till he need to drive his cock hard within her, to once again feel her give up to him. He rolled and was on top of her, she raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips, locking him tight within her. He could barely thrust his cock, but buried it deep and held her tightly impaled on it. She squirmed and ground against him. Her smell intoxicated him and he knew his promise would not be kept. As his grinding became more passionate, Demelza realized even if he did not love her, he seemed to need her and she needed him, combined those would do.  
As their rhythm hastened, the need for him to release deep at her womb, to shower it with his hot his seed overcame all thoughts. His cock began to pulsate and the his hot seed flooded her sheath. While Ross gave up his seed to Demelza, somewhere deep within his mind a mark far deeper and more revealing than his outward scar was being created. There was no pain in the creation of this one, it was growing, organic, and would eventually bloom, but tonight no realization of that future which would signify him as hers was evident. Ross spilled his seed inside Demelza's womb, but a stronger seed was placed within his heart. That he could bring more to her, amazed Ross. He should have been wrung dry by now, but she caused him to achieve more even in this simple act. As he seed gushed from his cock bathing her, Demelza too found release. Her very being pulsated in unison, lapping up his precious life giving fluid. She moaned and called out: "Ross, oh Ross, I am content." Too soon they were both spent and without any further words between, drifted off to sleep still wrapped in each others arms, tightly held, unwilling to let go.  
In spite of the lateness going to bed and the amorous hours spent that nigh, Demelza awoke at her usual time. For a moment, she was sure she had dreamed all of this night and would find herself back in her room, alone, with only the memory of that first night to placate the hunger and yearning she had felt whenever Ross was near these past weeks. But his smell filled her nostrils, his arms still cradled her, and his head still nestled against hers. The faintest of glow from the impending sun rise was forming to the East. She smiled at the memory of his promise to last till sunrise. There was a promise broken, was it a harbinger of others to come? Still she could not complain, time wasn't the important part of their coupling, rather it was the intensity and the ultimate satisfaction. She could easily forgive this lapse of promise.  
But, she needed to rise and begin her day. A wedding and husband did not change the need to prepare breakfast, begin the chores, which would require a stripping of the bed she had so carefully made the day before with fresh linen. With that memory, she realized many nights like this and they would need all new linens, these would not withstand the boiling to clean so frequently. But today she would strip this bed, and as she took the sheets to be washed, would know they contained the evidence of their mating. She remembered when three weeks ago, returning to the house once Ross was out, going into this bedroom and removing sheets stained with her blood. Afraid Ross would see and dislike her for staining his sheets as if her virginity and innocence was an affront to his expectations of her. She had stealthily removed the sheets from the house, taken them to the wash shed, and alone, filled the kettle, kindled the fire and washed them. Prudie, made a mention of washing on the wrong day. But, she had clean linen on the bed and the others which had born the stain of her youth, hung out to dry before she gathered her things to leave. She hated leaving chores for Prudie to do, but if she were to make it to Illugin before dark she needed to leave before the sheets were dry. But, before she'd gone a mile, Ross had come for her and offered her this gift, to be his wife. Upon returning Demelza had immediately taken in the sheets, ironed and put them away. Somehow that act of staining, washing, and cleaning was a ring of completeness that reinforced this was where she did belong. Ross had not mentioned the sheets or if he saw her badge of virginity spilled upon them. But, she had scurried from him and avoided all but the briefest or accompanied encounters since that night.  
Still, she needed to rise if she were to have the linens ready to wash and dried before the day was finished. The water for the cauldron could be pumped and waiting for the fire. But first she needed to prepare breakfast, and she wanted to be done before Prudie and Jud arrived. As their new mistress she was unsure how to proceed. Had they lain and gossiped late into the night about this strange turn of events? Indeed how long before everyone knew of this. What would they think of her, more importantly what would they think of Ross. He had married below his rank, far below by most members of his society opinion. Would they scorn him, turn away and deny him their friendship. Demelza suddenly realized what Ross might lose by marring her. This was a new concern for Demelza. That he might suffer by his honorable behavior and she be the cause gave her pain. Ross did not deserve this. Would even his tenants and workers at the mine lose respect for him for this action? The thought paralyzed Demelza momentarily. But, there was naught to do now for it.  
She began to slip away from Ross as gently and quietly as she could. Though last night she had been emboldened with is attention and request, but the light of day she was not yet ready to maintain that facade. But, her stirring woke Ross, with his eyes still closed her said: "Have I dismissed you from our bed yet, my wife?"  
"No Ross, you haven't, but I have chores to do and lying here won't get them done." Demelza answered.  
"Then let Prudie do her work for once and prepare our breakfast." He countered.  
"Judas, would you have us starve or poisoned?" Demelza retorted.  
"No, but my hunger is not yet for food." Ross shared. "You still have wifely duties to satisfy me yet, and I cannot begin my day so ravenous."  
Demelza pleaded: "You need food and drink, not another letting." She playfully compared his bedding her with a bleeding by the doctor. Perhaps these moments of desire and fulfillment were indeed medicine, for the soul, for the body, if not for the heart. Demelza knew full well of Ross' love for Elizabeth and his struggle. He was honorable, and had relinquished his claim to her to his cousin Francis. But, Demelza knew that was an old bond between them not yet resolved. He had no recourse, and in that desperation of lost loneliness Demalza had found him. If Ross only used her to hold the memory of Elizabeth at bay, than she was willing.  
Ross pulled her close and she snuggled against him her head on his chest, she could hear his heart, strong and measured as it beat. This heart now held hers. She must always be able to listen to it, to know while it beat, he lived, and she could go on with that knowledge.  
"Truly Ross, you can't want more." She accused him.  
"Indeed I do, he replied." And pulled her to him and began to kiss her. With such an evidence of longing for her, all thoughts of breakfast and her chores receded. She realized, she wanted him as much still. Each time they merged as one, she was left full of him, but hungered still. She waited for him to roll and mount her, but he did not, just continued to kiss her, alternately passionately and with a gentle touch. She was willing, and slipped her body atop his. He did desire her yet again. He was hard, and as she spread her legs to surround his groin, his cock found her junction and he was in. She was stretched her whole body out against him, making for a precarious positioning of him within her. The top of her head just at his lips, her toes pointed towards his, just barely reaching his ankles. This position would not long allow him to penetrate her, but the novelty was interesting. Soon she pulled her body up, legs bent at his hips, her face to his and kissed him, slowing but filled with a longing to feel his very soul. Ross, encircled her waist and clasped her to him, his groin moving so his cock began to slide within her sheath. She pushed her self up to an erect position. Like this he could view her, her face, eyes closed, mouth half open, her breasts so firm and nipples again so hard. He remembered how sucking them cause her to squirm and grind against him harder, but he needed no more motivation than to see her face, her body astride his, grinding herself against him as he moved. For the first time, the light in the room revealed her to him. Ross was taken by her beauty. Yes, he had known she was beautiful, but in a distant way, like seeing someone across the room and recognizing they fulfilled the conditions that described beauty. But, here he saw almost as never before. Her flame hair, wild and curly framed her face, she could have been an angel. Her youth, she was young, barely old enough to agree to this marriage, a good thing, as getting her father's permission he would have done, but did not relish that encounter. She though was of an age to agree to this and so she had. As he pulled her tight against his groin and ground, her eyes fluttered and for a moment she saw him looking at her, and blushed. But, she did not stop, just closed her eyes and enjoyed him taking her yet again. Though she could not imagine needing another release, knowledge that he had watched her was strangely exciting. Demelza realized in spite of all their coupling last night, she would soon be unable to control herself and experience that flooding of feeling which left her sheath pulsating.  
Ross was surprised at his own stamina. Even the strongest bulls had to be rested before mating, but his need was a hunger still not yet satisfied by the encounters of the night. Should this need to penetrate her, grind and thrust, till he was wracked with pleasure continue, he may never rise from this bed again. Their wedding bed would become his funeral bier where they held his wake. All the gossips would note, worn out within a day. He smiled as he realized he was about to fill her once again. And then it began his cock emptying his seed inside her again, Demelza calling his name: "Ross, oh Ross, yes, please, please Ross." As her womb drank up his offering, she slumped on his chest. She heard his heart again, this time pounding. She sought his mouth for a final kiss. Her wedding night had been filled with love making, passion, and if she were lucky a child might yet be growing within her. On this she was very confused, to suddenly have a child enter her life would be more than she might handle, yet to carry Ross' child and bring it into the world for him had become a new hope.  
Ross, shriveled and exhausted could maintain that his position in her no more. "You rob me, lass." he complained. Demelza giggled, but took his weakened state to slip away from him. As she stood by the bed realizing she only yesterday's clothes to put on and not yet willing to wash herself in front of him. She turned, half asked and half stated: "I need...my...I must go to my room." He looked at her and replied, "Go today, but your things will be moved in here. This is now your room. I cannot have you slipping away every morning like a thief who disappears as the light arrives." Demelza came to the bed, bent over, her breast slightly hanging like ripe peaches above his face, and he thought she might offer them to him to suckle for his breakfast. But, she moved her face to his and kissed him gently. Then stepped back, picked up her bloomers, pulled her dress over her head and went to the door. She left the room, shut the door, and Ross was alone. This night had exceed all others in his life. Even that first night in it's exquisite pleasure, when she came to him a virgin, willing to give up all she had of herself, had not bested this night. Ross thought of this, and wondered where would they go from here before he threw the covers off his naked body and rose.


End file.
